Star Wars What if?
by SilverStormX23
Summary: A collection of short stories that take place in scenarios where something in the Star Wars Universe went differently. They diverge into their own timeline, where we see the changes along the way.
1. What if? 1: Part 1

**What if Obi-Wan and Yoda fought Palpatine together Part 1?**

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I will not fight Anakin, Master Yoda. I can't. He is my brother."

Yoda nodded understandingly, but said, "Good, your intentions are, but strong enough to face sidious you are not."

"That I know, Master Yoda. But if we went to face him together, we could stop him. Then, you could go face Anakin."

The old Master nodded. "Very well then. Do what we must, we will."

The pair of Jedi got a transport to Coruscant, sneaking into the Senate building. Inside, Emperor Palpatine sat at a desk, with his aide, Mas Amedda behind him, and two guards at the door. Yoda motioned for Obi-Wan to wait, as he entered the Chancellor's office. He used the force to smash the red-cloaked guards into the wall, and Palpatine turned to him.

Yoda said, "I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor." His face darkened. "Or should I call you, Darth Sidious?"

Palpatine turned to him. "Master Yoda." He paused. "You survived."

Yoda smiled a small, but grim, grin. "Surprised?"

Palpatine scowled. "Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side." The Sith Lord shot electricity from his fingertips right at Yoda, as Count Dooku had done before. Yoda didn't respond fast enough, and was carried across the room by force lightning.

Obi-Wan yelled, "No!", and ran out from the hallway. He force pushed Palpatine into the other side of the room.

Palpatine took a breath, and said, "Master Kenobi. I always thought Yoda might have survived. But you? I am fully surprised."

"I guess you underestimated me," Kenobi growled at him at him.

Palpatine cackled. "I still do." He got up and shot Obi-Wan with force lightning, launching through the hallway from which he came.

Yoda got up, and Sidious walked over to him. "I have waited a long time for this… my little green friend. At last, the Jedi are no more."

Yoda grunted, and said, "Not if anything to say about it, I have!" His hand came up to force push Sidious, but the Sith Lord blocked it.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice," Darth Sidious said.

Yoda said, "How about this trick, then?" He flung himself at Sidious, and smashed his small feet into the Dark Lord's face. His black robes flying around him, Sidious fell backwards into his chair. Sidious' blue attendant left the room through a back exit.

Yoda said, "At an end your rule is. And not short enough it was!" Sidious frantically got up and jumped to the door, but Yoda got in his way. "If so powerful you are, why leave?" Light filled the room as Yoda activated his emerald lightsaber.

"You will not stop me!" Sidious proclaimed. "Darth Vader will become more powerful than any of us!"

Yoda spoke. "Faith in your new apprentice misplaced may be." Yoda swung around his lightsaber. "As is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force." Yoda leaped at Palpatine, hitting him again, and swinging with his lightsaber.

Sidious blocked the lightsaber but stumbled back. The two duelists began swinging their sabers back and forth at each other, lunging and striking at each other, only to be countered by the other. They jumped onto the Chancellor's Podium, and they rose into the main Senate building.

Obi-Wan ran out of the hallway he was in, looking up at the rising podium. He saw flashes of green and red. He took a huge leap and propelled himself onto the Senate floor. The two warriors began throwing senate podiums at each other, and Obi-Wan saw his chance. Yoda nimbly maneuvered around the pods Palpatine sent at him, and finally caught one. The old Jedi Master spun it around, and flung it at Palpatine.

The Sith dove out of the way, and landed on another podium. Kenobi leaped towards him, and activated his blue lightsaber. Sparks flashed as Palpatine blocked Obi-Wan's attack. They began dueling. Kenobi was younger, but Palpatine was more skilled, and he had the power of the Dark Side with him.

Palpatine almost took him down, but then Yoda came up and joined the duel. Sidious looked to the two Jedi surrounding him worriedly, and blasted force lightning, each hand facing each Jedi. Obi-Wan brought up his saber to block it, and reflected it back at Palpatine, but Yoda was caught off-guard and launched to the bottom of the Senate building.

Palpatine ferociously swung at Obi-Wan, who barely kept up. He was sweating hard, and Palpatine caught him off-guard and slashed his blade through Obi-Wan's lightsaber arm. A cry went out as Sidious cornered Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, on the small podium.

"With your death, the Jedi will be no more. All the survivors will be forced to hide, and my new apprentice, Darth Vader will extinguish the last light from the Galaxy."

Obi-Wan said, wincing, "That's not his name."

Sidious laughed, and said, "Anakin Skywalker is gone. Darth Vader killed him. Now, you will die!"

The Dark Lord blasted Obi-Wan with force lightning, burning him horribly, shocking him to no end. After minutes of pure agony, the pain stopped. Palpatine raised a blood red lightsaber over his head. "Any last words, Master Kenobi?"

"The force will be balanced. My death is inconsequential to the grand scheme of things."

Palpatine nodded, and grinned. "You are a bold one. But it is true. Your death will be inconsequential." The saber came down, but suddenly shut off.

A brilliant blue blade appeared in Palpatine's chest. An old voice said, "As will yours." Yoda stood there, holding Kenobi's lightsaber, shutting it off as Darth Sidious fell backwards off the podium, to the floor of the Senate.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I would have died had you not rescued me." Obi-Wan shakily stood up, and he looked down at the body of the Emperor.

"You dying on my watch, I can not have." Yoda handed Obi-Wan back his saber. "When the Empire discovers the death of the Emperor, the Galaxy will fall into chaos. A meeting with Senator Organa, we must have."

Bail Organa came to pick the two Jedi up from the Senate building. When they got into the hovercar, he said, "So I take it Palpatine is dead?"

Obi-Wan said, "Yes. It was a good idea for us to face him together. I have no clue what might have happened if I went to face Anakin alone."

"Or faced Sidious alone, I if had. A difficult fight, it was. I do not know if I could have beaten him on my own."

Bail nodded. "What happened to Anakin?"

Yoda said, "Know, I do not. Have to search for him, we will. A feeling I have, that young Skywalker is not far."

"So what happens now, Master Yoda?"

"Fall apart, the Galactic Empire will, unless someone takes charge. Senator Organa, a leader like you the Republic needs. Speak to the senate tomorrow morning you must, and reveal the truth of these events. If not, another like Palpatine, Palpatine's Advisor, Mas Amedda, perhaps, take control and continue what he started, he will."

Bail responded, "I understand, Master Yoda. But why not someone else, like Senator Amidala?"

"She's too close to Anakin," Obi-Wan interjected. "He's turned to the Dark Side, and perhaps he's turned her."

Bail shook his head. "I doubt that. Padme is resolute and stubborn, but righteous."

A sad look fell over Kenobi. "So was Anakin."

That morning, an emergency Senate Meeting was held. Obi-Wan visited in disguise, with a camera on his outfit replaying all the footage to Master Yoda, who was hiding in another building. Obi-Wan had shaved his beard, so that he wouldn't be so recognizable. He was in disguise as one of Senator Organa's guards. He had snuck in his lightsaber, which was concealed in a blaster holster. In one half, he held an electro-shield. In the other, a blaster.

Mas Amedda spoke. "Early this morning, we found our beloved Emperor Palpatine's body lying on the ground of this senate building. The only possible cause of death was lightsaber, as per the hole in his chest. The Jedi finished what they started when they first attacked him. They truly are evil! They must have killed him, in another attempt to take over the Empire!" The crowds cheered.

Bail sent out his pod. "Unfortunately, Vice Chair Amedda, that is simply not true."

Amedda turned to him. "Excuse me, Senator Organa? I saw the Jedi known as Yoda attack Palpatine myself?"

"Well of course the Jedi attacked him, after all, Emperor Palpatine was a Sith. Lord." Bail purposely put emphasis on the two words.

Mas Amedda paled for a moment, before barking, "That is an incredibly serious accusation, Senator. Do you have any proof to back it up?"

Bail nodded, and pulled out a hologram drive. It was secret footage stolen from the Chancellor's Office. "I do. Right here!" He inserted it into his Podium's projector. It showed a clip of Anakin Skywalker and the late Emperor speaking.

Palpatine said, "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force."

Anakin looked confused. "How do you know the ways of the force?"

Palpatine continued, "My mentor taught me everything about the force. Even the nature of the Dark Side."

"You know the Dark Side?"

"Anakin, if one is to study the great mystery, one must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi! If you are to be a complete and wise leader, you must embrace… a larger view of the force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi."

Here, Obi-Wan and Yoda had decided to cut a section out. It especially hurt Obi-Wan to see the full footage. Anakin had a wife? And he'd told Palpatine, but not him? Something worse, Obi-Wan thought he might know who it was.

It cut to Palpatine saying, "Use my knowledge, I beg you!"

Anakin activated his lightsaber. "You're the Sith Lord."

The Senators came to the conclusion at the same time as Anakin's projection. They began rapidly discussing amongst themselves. Mas Amedda yelled, "Order! I will have order in the Senate!"

Bail argued, "What Senate? As soon as he was fully immersed as Emperor, I doubt Palpatine would wait long to disband it and take control. Ever since the Naboo Invasion, he's only been gaining more and more power, finally getting emergency powers during the war, making him untouchable. All of it led to him taking over!"

Mas yelled, "Whether he was a Sith or not, the Jedi had no right to attack him! Being a Sith is not a crime!"

Bail countered, "But killing three Jedi Masters is!" He played another reel.

Agen Kolar, Saesee Tinn, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu activated their lightsabers. Mace stated, "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

Palpatine said cooly, "Are you threatening me Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

Palpatine snarled, "I am the Senate."

Mace said, "Not. yet."

Palpatine stood and drew a lightsaber, and said, "It's treason then." He sent out a horrifying battle cry, and he leaped into the air. He landed and impaled Agen Kolar, and slashed Saesee Tinn across the chest. Kit Fisto and Windu held him off together for a moment, but Palpatine ultimately struck down the Nautolan Jedi soon after.

Bail continued, "Palpatine was controlling both sides of the war! The Seperatist movement was led by Darth Sidious, who was the same man as Palpatine! He was more of a criminal than Count Dooku, Viceroy Gunray, or any of the other Separatist leaders. All he wanted was power. He didn't care for the freedom of others. The first thing that happened on Kashyyyk when he became Emperor was that the Wookies, who we had fought with, were imprisoned."

Mas worriedly stated, "Those beasts would have fought against us!"

"Against an Imperial Occupation, you mean? The Empire is against the freedom the Republic, and all these Senators, swore to protect. The freedom of the innocent. And that is why I call for a vote. A vote of no-confidence in Vice Chair Mas Amedda to take control of the cruel Empire started by Emperor Sheev Palpatine, to restore the Republic, and ensure Justice, and Freedom, of all people, of all races, all backgrounds, and all systems, throughout the Galaxy!" This brought up a cheer all throughout the Senate.

Mas roared, "I will have order in the Senate! Very well then, Senator Organa! All who wish for chaos to reign, vote for him. Those who wish for all systems to fall into ruin, vote for Bail Organa. But those who wish to preserve order and peace, vote for me. All who want protection, and safety-"

"At what cost? At the cost of civil freedoms? Civil liberties? Freedom is the greatest gift of all. And all who wish to protect it will vote to restore the Galactic Republic."

Anakin Skywalker landed his ship at Padme's apartment. She came and held him after he landed. "I was worried about you. I was wondering what was taking so long."

Anakin smiled. "Nothing, nothing. The war's over. The Separatists are no more."

Padme looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Anakin looked down. "They're dead."

"What?" Padme gasped.

"I killed them. Like I killed the Tusken Raiders."

"Why?" Padme asked.

"The Emperor told me to. You're sounding like you were worried about the Separatist leaders. But it's done. He's going to teach me the power to save you from your death."

Padme shook her head. "Anakin, I'm not going to die… and… and Palpatine… he's dead."

Anakin yelled, "What? How is that possible?"

"The Clones found his body on the floor of the Senate this morning. He had a lightsaber hole in his chest."

Anakin shook his head. "No. No. That's not possible. No. No. No. That means… I… I… all for nothing. No. NOOOOOO!" Anakin roared, in pain, ashamed of what he had done. It had all been for Padme. And now… Palpatine couldn't even give him the power he needed. All because of the Jedi.

Padme put a hand on his shoulder. "Annie, are you okay?"

"I'm so, so, sorry. I have to leave, now. Do you know where I can find Vice Chair Amedda?"

Padme pointed towards a live holo-net screen. "He's in the Senate building. They're having a meeting right now, determining the future of the Empire. They're holding a vote. Whether to have Mas Amedda become the next Emperor, or have Bail Organa reorganize back to the Republic, and become Chancellor. Anakin, tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you when I get back. I have to leave." Anakin ran for his ship, getting in, and taking off towards the Senate building.

Padme put her hand on her round belly. "Oh… Threepio."

The chrome droid nodded. "I understand, milady. This is all very confusing."

"No, not that. I think my water broke."

Anger rose as Bail and Amedda went at each other, yelling about what should happen to the Empire. "We must preserve freedoms! You want to end that!"

"Protection at the cost of freedom is better than no protection! We must fight against outer threats!"

"Don't you understand? Dooku is dead! Grievous is dead! The Separatist leaders are who knows where! And now Sidious is dead too! The war is over. We're safe. We're at peace. All that matters now is preserving that peace. That is the end of the matter."

Mas nodded. "So be it." A blast flew towards Senator Organa's head. Obi-Wan rushed to Organa's other side and blocked it with the energy shield.

Kenobi said, "Senator, I recommend that we leave."

Bail frowned and shook his head. "We can't. If we do, Vice-Chair Amedda will either turn these Senators back to his side, or retake the Senate by force. Make sure to cover me from any other fire." He turned to the Senators. "Mas Amedda stoops low enough as to attempt an assassination on me, simply because I present the reasonable opinion. He is a man of war, not of peace. A man of peace is what I am. I come from Alderaan. We are a peaceful planet. And that is the kind of government that I will set up."

Suddenly, the entrance into the building was blown open. Anakin Skywalker, followed by a pack of 501st Clones, stormed into the Senate building. "Senator Bail Organa, you are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Empire, on charges for treason, and assisting Jedi in escaping from Order 66. Surrender now."


	2. What if? 1: Part 2

**What if Obi-Wan and Yoda fought Palpatine together Part 2?**

Obi-Wan steeled himself. It unnerved him to see his former Padawan with glowing Sith eyes. Anakin held his blue lightsaber in his hand, as Clones filled out the room. Alderraan's pod floated around in the center of the room.

Obi-Wan said, "Ready, Senator Organa?"

Organa drew a blaster. "No, not really. Bring it." The pod rushed towards a group of Clones and Obi-Wan and Bail hopped out. Kenobi took down one with a face slam via-energy shield, and then shot the Clones around him. Bail took down a few more, clearing the area.

"Top exit. We'll use the pod to make our way up." A heavy gun took down the pod. "Nevermind. I'll get you up there somehow. You're this Galaxy's only hope for peace. If you die, no one will have the nerves to rebel. It'll make an example too fearful for anyone to risk anything." Kenobi rushed some guards, and led Organa through their bodies. He used the energy shield to block incoming fire.

"We'll need to hurry. Reinforcements will be coming soon."

"So will ours."

Kenobi kicked a Clone off the railing to the floor of the Senate building. Bail asked, "What do you mean?" as he shot a Clone in the visor.

"We expected this to happen, so we made some precautions. But I don't know if we'll make it in time."

Kenobi and Organa made their way up a set of stairs, as Senators tried to leave the building. They were blocked by Vader's Clones. Kenobi looked over and was shot in the shoulder. Clones surrounded them. Obi-Wan heard a voice. "It's over. Give up." Kenobi looked to see a clone Captain pointing a blaster his way.

"Not yet." Obi-Wan dropped the shield and blaster, drawing his lightsaber and jumping into the air. He spun, and took down a group of Clones. He knocked Cody off the railing to the bottom of the building. Anakin looked his way. Kenobi cleared through another row of Clones, getting Bail closer to the exit. Anakin leaped towards them.

"Whoever you are, Jedi, get out of the way. If you do, I'll make your death short."

Kenobi said, "I'd rather no death at all."

Anakin's rage flared, sending out a ripple in the force. "Master? I had hoped you hadn't betrayed the Republic. But it appears you have to stick your nose into everything."

"Anakin, look at yourself! You've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Palpatine promised me he could help me. I needed him! And now because of you, he's dead."

"Anakin, Palpatine was evil!"

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil! They made me do a horrible thing to my friend, a man I trusted. Then, when I told them the truth about him, they tried to kill him with no chance for trial. I've done a horrible thing, many horrible things for him. It's too late for me now."

"No it's not. Anakin, help me! Help me restore balance to the Galaxy, like it was prophesied."

"Balance. It's all about a point of view. The prophecy was misread. Balance doesn't mean blinding light. It doesn't mean pure darkness either. Balance requires balance. I have brought that."

"By murdering thousands of Jedi! Almost none of them had anything to do with the attack on Palpatine, yet they all still died. Children. Innocent children were killed. By you. If you won't turn back… I will do what I must."

Anakin raised his lightsaber. "You will try."

They ran at each other and their blades clashed. Sparks flew as they began swinging their lightsabers precisely at each other. "Senator Organa, go! I'll hold him off." Bail Organa used his blaster to try and get through the last group of Clones. He took down a few, but was grabbed by a clone trooper, who wrenched Organa's arm behind his back.

Anakin yelled, "My old Master. You must understand, you are doomed."

As they fought, Obi-Wan stopped and said, "Anakin, please. You don't have to fight me. I'm your friend."

Anakin snarled, "You were my friend. So was Palpatine."

"Palpatine manipulated you!"

"So did the Jedi."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "Anakin. I know. I can help you. We can help you."

Obi-Wan knew he had taken a risk. It would either pacify Anakin or throw him deeper into his rage. Anakin took a step back. "We?"

"Me and Master Yoda. We want to help you. Just let us."

Anakin stared at his old Mentor. "Why? After all I've done, why do you want to help me?"

"You are my brother, Anakin. I care for you. I know there is still good in you."

Anakin shook his head. "I want to believe that. But my allegiance is to the Empire."

"Then you are lost."

"Perhaps old friend, it is you who are lost."

"We'll see." Obi-Wan ran at Anakin again, and their blades collided again. They tore through the building, destroying pods and slashing at each other, Obi-Wan calm and collected, Anakin enraged and wild.

Suddenly, as Obi-Wan blocked one of Anakin's strikes, Anakin swept his legs out from under him. Obi-Wan was on the ground, with his lightsaber knocked away from his hand. Anakin raised his saber. "I'm sorry, Master."

Anakin brought it down, but it was stopped. By a short green lightsaber. Master Yoda held it. He used the force to knock away Anakin's lightsaber. Behind her stood Ahsoka Tano, and behind her, Jocasta Nu, Luminara Undulli, Eeth Koth, Kirak Infil'a, a Rodian Jedi named Huulik, Ferren Barr, and Quinlan Vos. They were guarded by a group of Clones led by Captain Rex.

Yoda said, "Young Skywalker. Fallen, your Sith master has. Surrender, and spare you we will."

"No." He summoned his lightsaber and used the force to throw Yoda aside.

Obi-Wan yelled to Anakin, trying to reason with him, one last time. "Palpatine did manipulate you. He always tried to turn you to the dark side. If you know Palpatine was the Sith Lord, then you must realize he was behind the attacks on Padme. He fueled your rage against Dooku, and made you kill an unarmed man." Obi-Wan went with one more risk. "What would Padme think of all of this?"

Anakin's eyes widened as the informative blows hit him. He fell to his knees. "What have I done?"

Mas Amedda commanded the Clones to round up the Senators. They were put in the center of the room, including Senator Organa. He said, "The Empire no longer has a need for treasonous Senators. Pledge allegiance to me, Emperor Mas Amedda, or die." A cry came from the crowd, as some Senators who had been on Organa's side turned in fear, and as others yelled about the death of democracy. The Senators were split into two groups. The loyalists, and the traitors.

The Clones' guns were trained on the traitors. The Jedi activated their lightsabers. Mas called out to them, and said, "You are completely outnumbered. I will give no chance of surrender, except to Anakin Skywalker. Come to my side, Darth Vader."

Anakin prepared to go to Mas' side, when a clone yelled, "Wait! There's a Senator missing. Senator… Padme Amidala of Naboo."

Mas nodded. "Find her, and bring her here. I have a feeling she's going to side with the traitors. Kill her if she resists.

Anakin's eyes turned yellow again. "What?!"

Emperor Amedda nodded. "If she is a threat she will be terminated. Know your place, Lord Vader."

Anakin activated his lightsaber. "That's not my name."

Amedda said, "So be it. All units, execute the traitorous senators and Jedi."

Anakin spoke into his comm. "All units, Emperor Amedda is not fit to rule. Execute Order 65. Order 66 disbanded. Commanders regroup here."

The clones turned on the new Emperor, as he yelled, "What? How is that possible?"

"The Clones have special contingency orders. Palpatine informed me of them."

Mas yelled, "That I know! But how do you have higher clearance than me?"

"The 501st is my unit. They answer to me above everything else."

Mas smiled. "So you're saying that all the other Clones answer to me?"

Anakin remained silent.

Ahsoka sighed. "Always getting us into unnecessary trouble."

Anakin shook his head. "I thought you left the order."

"I did. I came back for the battle of Mandalore. I came here when Obi-Wan and Yoda called for Jedi reinforcements. So did everyone else."

The 501st ran to arrest Mas Amedda. His two Imperial Guards were quickly overwhelmed, as Amedda fled to a senatorial pod. He flew it around, evading the troops' fire, and regrouped with the blue-robed Senate Guard, as more Imperial Guards came in to protect him against the attacking clone troops.

The Jedi went down and freed the Senators, as Shock Troopers, led by Commander Fox, entered the building. A firefight broke out, as the Jedi led the 501st against the Shock Troopers, Senate guards, and Imperial Royal Guards. They were winning at first, but were soon outnumbered by the arriving Shock Troopers, who had specialized defensive equipment.

Obi-Wan said to Rex, "Take some troopers and get Senator Organa and the other Senators out of here!"  
"What about the Imperial Loyalists?"

"All the Senators, Rex. We save all of them."

Rex nodded. "Yes sir." He led a squad of clones out with the senators, protecting them from the Shock Troopers.

"We're not going to make it," Anakin said. "We're drastically outnumbered."

"Outnumbered, we may be, but the force on our side we have." Yoda used the force to throw Senate pods into the enemy clone forces. The rest of the Jedi did the same, while Anakin used a wave of energy on the front line of troops who held the energy shields, knocking them down.

He raised them up with his fist, and he began to choke the life out of them, before Obi-Wan said, "Snap out of it, Anakin!"

"Sorry, Master. I got a bit ahead of myself."

Obi-Wan deflected a blaser bolt coming at him. "Yes, unfortunately the same thing happened to our friend Dooku." It warmed Obi-Wan to hear Anakin laugh.

"Really Obi-Wan? Since when did you get into the Dark humour department?"

"Since when did you get into the Dark Side department?" Anakin frowned at the comment.

"Palpatine twisted my thoughts. He manipulated me. You said it yourself. I… I can't even begin to apologize-"

Yoda looked at Anakin. "The time for apologies now is not, young Skywalker."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin blocked a few more blaster bolts.

Ahoska said, "Nevertheless, Sky-guy, you're back now. That's what counts."

The group of Jedi led the clones through the swathes of Shock Troopers, taking them down with Senate pods, the force, lightsabers, blasters, and whatever else they could use. They had to take down Mas Amedda before the full force of the Empire arrived.

The Imperial Guards surrounded Emperor Amedda, who defend him against any attackers. Surrounding them were the Senate Guard, surrounding them were the Senate Commandos, and surrounding them were the Shock Trooper Legions. The Jedi and their troops had to get through them all, fast.

Anakin said, "This is taking too long. We need to get to Emperor Amedda, now!" He rushed into the Shock Troopers, slashing at them like a primal beast, taking down dozens of troops each second. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Ahsoka led the rest of the Jedi into the fray, cutting down Clones left and right, as the 501st provided cover fire.

The strategy made it so that they got through the Shock Troopers faster, but the Shock Troopers also got through them. Jocasta Nu's age became her weakness, and some Clones got her on the ground. They opened fire and shot her until she died. Ferren Barr suffered the same fate, with the clones getting him onto the ground, where he couldn't defend himself. Despite these losses, the Jedi managed to get through the Shock Troopers, getting close to the Emperor, as the 501st took on the Shock Troopers.

The Senate guard prepared for a fight, when Obi-Wan said, "Members of the Senate Guard! Look around you! Your order was made to protect justice and peace in the Senate, and now you are fighting a war inside it. The man you are protecting is evil. He means to end the Senate, democracy, and bring about a sole Empire led by him. If you truly wish to preserve democracy, join us. Join our cause to restore the Republic."

The guards looked amongst themselves, and their commander said, "All units, join the fight! Take down the false Emperor!"

Anakin laughed, "They call you the Negotiator for a reason.

The guards began to reorganize, but some stayed loyal and fought their comrades, and the red guard took them down. The Jedi rushed to their aid, but they were falling, fast. To start, there were about a thousand of them. Now, there were less than a hundred.

The Red Guard activated their electric weapons. They prepared to face off with the Jedi. The Imperial Guards planted their feet into the ground. The Jedi rushed in, and got the Senate guards and commandos out of the fighting, and they took on the Red Guard. There were only nine Jedi, and over a hundred of them.

The Jedi charged, and attacked the guards. They took down a few, having surprised them. Yoda struck down a group around him, and Obi-Wan chopped a few down. Ahsoka threw one with the force at Eeth Koth, who impaled it like a kebab. Quinlan Vos and Anakin moved like raging storms, cutting through all the Imperial Guards around them. Kirak smashed one's head in with his fist, and stabbed another. He then used that body as a weapon against the others. Luminara precisely took the guards surrounding her down, one by one.

Huulik moved like the wind, running through the guards, cutting them down in rows. A guard saw this, and as the Rodian Jedi moved towards him, he stuck out his spear, tripping him. Huulik kicked it in the shins, but it countered and impaled him. Kirak began dueling a guard, but didn't notice another behind him. The spear's tip pushed up through the center of the ex-Jedi's chest, and blood dripped down his chest as he fell to the ground.

Mas Amedda backed away as his guard entail slowly shrunk. There were only a few dozen remaining. The Jedi easily got through the rest. Anakin stared at Mas, who put his hands up in surrender. But he wasn't surrendering. Obi-Wan stepped forward to cuff him, but lightning shot out of Emperor Amedda's fingertips, launching Obi-Wan across the room.

He drew a red lightsaber, which looked incredibly similar to Palpatine's. In fact, it looked like the same one. Eeth Koth rushed him, but was cut down after a short exchange of blows.

Yoda said, "So trained in the dark arts, you are?"

Amedda grinned. "Palpatine taught me a thing or two." The remaining Jedi went into formation, to duel Amedda, who leapt at them, but he stopped short in the air. Anakin was holding out his hand, which was closing gradually.

The Emperor coughed, and dropped his saber. He clawed for his neck, struggling to breathe.

Obi-Wan yelled, "Anakin, don't! We'll need to keep him alive."

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive! And he deserves this."

Ahsoka said, "Maybe, but he still needs to be kept as proof for our case."

Anakin dropped him. "Fine." Amedda prepared to blast more force lightning, but Anakin severed his hands. "No more. Call off your units. Or your tongue is next."

Emperor Amedda fearfully nodded and called off his units, along with Order 66 being called off. The Shock Troopers stopped fighting, and the Imperial Forces surrendered. The war was truly over. Anakin felt something in the force. Anakin said, "I have to go!"

He found his new ship nearby, and rushed off to his apartment. Padme was missing. Worriedly, he searched through the force, and found her in a medical bay. She was giving birth, and… oh no.

He flew off as fast as he could, heading for the medical building. Quickly, he stormed in, pushing security out of the way. He headed to Padme's room, where he found her in a bed, holding the children in her arms.

Anakin smiled, and tears came down his face. "What are their names?"

"Luke, and Leia." Padme grinned from ear to ear.

Realization hit Anakin. If Padme had survived childbirth, it meant that everything he had done, it was for nothing. He had murdered children. Because of him, nearly the entire Jedi Order was dead.

Anakin began to cry again, but tears of remorse. "Padme, I'm so, so sorry. I… I feared that you would die in childbirth. Because of that, I've done terrible things. Horrible, evil things. Because of me-"

Padme shushed Anakin. "Anakin, I love you. No matter what you've done, I love you. I will always love you. I truly, deeply love you.

Anakin shook his head. "In search of powers to save you, I… the Jedi, they're almost all dead. The temple was burning. The Jedi have been purged. That was because of me. I joined Palpatine, I turned to the Dark Side. I… I murdered younglings. I wanted to save you. Palpatine, he manipulated me. He told me it was the only way. I have no excuse. The only thing I can do is beg for your forgiveness."

Padme looked shocked for a moment, before giving a soft smile. "What I said is still true. No matter what you do, I will always love you. Just run away with me. Like we said. The war is over. We could run away, to Naboo!"

Anakin nodded. "That'd be nice. I'll come see you soon, if I can. I have to go."

His ship landed in the center of the destroyed Senate building. He turned to Master Yoda, and all the Jedi. He lowered his head. "Master Yoda, I… I'm so, so sorry. I can't even begin to apologize for what I've done. I have no excuse."

Yoda nodded, and Yoda said, "Understand, I do. Seductive, the Dark Side is. False promises, it offers. Like the chance to save loved ones from death."

Bail Organa spoke to Skywalker. "Your crimes against the Republic, are very serious, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin nodded. "I'll turn myself in."

Bail shook his head. "However, due to your bravery today, and your help in stopping the Empire from taking over fully, you are receiving a full pardon from the Republic, along with a Medal of Honour. However, you still have to answer for your crimes against the Jedi Order.

Anakin looked up to Master Yoda. "Unfortunately, young Skywalker, chosen to expel you from the Jedi order, we have."

Anakin lowered his head. "I understand, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded, but said, "Not because of your actions in the dark side his punishment is. Redeemed you, what you have done today, it has. It is because I want to restrain you not from living a good life with your wife and child. Allow you to keep your lightsaber we will, and your children even train, or bring them here to be trained, you could. Thank you, young Skywalker. In your debt, we are."

Anakin went off the live the rest of his life on Naboo, with Padme, where they raised their children. Bail Organa became the Chancellor of the New Republic, and the New Jedi Order, rebuilt by the surviving Jedi, helped to protect it against any other threats. The council was formed by Grand Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Master Undulli, Master Vos, and more Jedi who came out of hiding after the defeat of the Empire. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, now a Jedi Knight, frequently visited Anakin and Padme on Naboo, bringing gifts.

Anakin became a pilot, working in the Republic Navy. Padme resigned as a Senator, working as the leader of a private foundation that worked to do relief missions on other planets, starting with Tatooine. She worked with the senate to free the slaves on Tatooine. She succeeded, and returned to Tatooine with Anakin. They invited the Lars family to come live on Naboo. They gladly accepted, and came to live there.

Anakin trained his son, Luke Skywalker, to become a Jedi, one of the greatest the Galaxy had ever seen. And his daughter, Leia, was voted in to become Queen of Naboo, and after that, representative of Naboo in the galactic Senate, and she worked in her mother's relief foundation. And on a diplomatic relief mission to Corellia, she met a charming scoundrel by the name of Han Solo.

THE END!


End file.
